I'll keep holding on
by GaleTheSnail
Summary: Mickey has been out of prison for three years after serving a 5-year prison sentence. He has taken that time to move near Svetlana in order to be closer to Yevgeny. After a run-in with Ian, Mickey has to decide whether or not to move on. Canon up until 6x01…AU after that.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Mickey has been out of prison for three years after serving a 5-year prison sentence. He has taken that time to move near Svetlana in order to be closer to Yevgeny. After a run-in with Ian, Mickey has to decide whether or not to move on. Canon up until 6x01…AU after that.

 **Notes:** This is my first fanfic for Shameless (and for Mickey and Ian). It's based on a few things; my love of Mickey, my anger at Ian for moving on so quickly (I still love him though), and the song _Holding Back the Years_ by Simply Red. I listened to that song and it reminded me so much of Mickey and Ian's current predicament. Anyway, some Gallavich to help heal my soul….

Mickey's blood-shot eyes flew open at the piercing sound of the alarm clock on his phone. He motioned his hand around silently searching for the obtrusive noise that woke him from his sound sleep. While trying to master turning off the alarm with his eyes closed, Mickey opted instead to throw his phone across the room. That was a problem he could deal with in another ten minutes. Hoping to get a few more minutes in, Mickey buried his face into his pillow once more. Before drifting off into peaceful sleep, Mickey's body went still at the rumbling in the next room. Half of his body remained immersed in the warmth of his pillow while the other half tensed at the inevitable disturbance that was about to invade his room.

'Aww shit. Please let this little bastard stay asleep for just ten more minutes,' Mickey prayed silently.

Seconds after Mickey's thought was processed, he heard a thunder of footsteps coming towards his bedroom door. Before Mickey could even turn over and pretend to be asleep, his eight-year-old son Yevgeny lunged forward and tackled his dazed father.

"Dad! Dad! It's time to wake up! It's time to wake up!" Yevgeny yelled while jumping on top of his father.

"Alright. Alright you little shit. Take it easy," Mickey teased gently. Yevgeny was used to his father's sharp tongue and surly attitude; he knew it was done lovingly. It was part of the reason Yevgeny enjoyed torturing his father so much.

"So what's for breakfast dad? I want Captain Crunch!" Yevgeny said.

"Nah Yev, you have to eat up that granola shit your mom keeps buying. If she walks in this house and that box is still full, then we'll both be in a world of shit," Mickey reasoned.

"But daaadddddd, that stuff is gross. If we're both going to get into trouble when mom gets here, then why don't _you_ just eat the granola, and _I'll_ eat the Captain Crunch?" Yevgeny questioned cheekily.

"Because Svetlana isn't my mom smartass, and I don't have to do what she says. Except for when it comes to you…then I usually have to do everything she says," Mickey admitted with a roll of his eyes.

"Ok. Fine, but I only want a little bit," Yevgeny bargained.

"Fine. Whatever, squirt. Go hop in the shower, and I'll fix your cereal before your mom gets here."

Mickey watched with a sideways smile as Yevgeny hopped off of the bed and ran into the bathroom at full speed. Mickey wondered how he had gotten to this point. Three, very short, years ago Mickey was in a prison cell, on a hard bed, being awoken by the sound of either an asshole guard or his masturbating cellmate. Now, Mickey marveled at the fact that he had his own apartment, and the sound of his son just down the hall. Sure he had his fair share of problems; Svetlana was always bitching to him about something or other, his bed wasn't as big as he would like it to be, his job was kind of shitty, and he only got to see Yevgeny on weekends. All things considered though, Mickey was pretty happy. Over the course of the five years that Mickey was in prison he decided to go for his GED. It helped him deal with all of the fucking boredom he had to endure in prison…at least that's what he told himself. Mickey psyched himself up to mentally prepare for the day ahead.

"Hey, fartbox! Hurry up in there. Your mom will be here any min…," Mickey began before he was drowned out by a knock on the door.

"What did I tell you? The dragon lady is here now," Mickey shouted to Yevgeny as he opened the door to Svetlana.

"Is this how we start the day, Mickey? The dragon lady will not hesitate to set you on fire if you do not move from door," Svetlana threatened casually as she was already pushing past Mickey into the apartment.

"Calm down ice eyes. Dragon lady is a term of endearment in the states, like Sweet pea or Sugar Tits," Mickey joked.

"How about stumpy dick? Is that endearing term as well," Svetlana teased as Mickey flipped her off.

Despite how it may have appeared to other people, Mickey was glad to have Svetlana in his life. When he first went away, visiting with Svetlana and Yevgeny felt like a chore; his mind was preoccupied with a certain red head. However, when visits from Ian Gallagher dwindled with each passing week, visits from Svetlana and Yevgeny became more than a regular occurrence.

Mickey sought comfort in their visits. Watching changes in Yevgeny became a new preoccupation for Mickey. Seeing Yev's hair become darker, watching his teeth grow in, and even when he learned to walk all became milestones Svetlana made sure to share with Mickey. Even if Mickey had to trade off a stabbing here and there to please Svetlana, he was happy to do so in order to keep his regular visits with Yevgeny. Svetlana even refrained from bad mouthing Mickey in front of their son as he grew older. By the time Mickey stepped out of prison, he was welcomed with open arms by a 5-year old Yev. Svetlana even got him a job at the Quiznos she owned, and an apartment. Mickey knew Svetlana did it for Yevgeny more than for him, but his appreciation of her loyalty knew no end…of course, he wouldn't _tell_ her that.

"So why are you so early? The kid's still taking a shower," Mickey complained.

"I need to talk to you about Yevgeny's school," Svetlana began.

"Christ, what the fuck happened now? Did he punch another kid? With the last name Milkovich, Yev is always going to have a target on his back at that fucking school," Mickey began yelling.

"This is why we talk now. I want to change Yevgeny's school. There is nice private school very close to work where Yevgeny might do much better. A Milkovich has never been there so our son will actually have chance of not getting into trouble," Svetlana explained.

"A private school? You want to send my son to some hoity toity hole in the wall? They already look down on us at the public school. Do you really think that Yev is going to fit in with the lame ass kids at this place?" Mickey asked as he poured Yev's cereal absentmindedly.

"It won't be so bad. Yevgeny is extremely smart in school, and he can handle anything people throw at him. This is great opportunity for him. Anyway, I already spoke to the school about a transfer. You just have to take him there on Monday to settle paperwork," Svetlana explained.

"Wait, what? You transferred our son's school without even speaking with me? This is going to cost us a fuck-ton of money! Unless your pussy is spitting out gold coins now, something tells me he can't afford to go," Mickey spat angrily.

"When I speak with principal, he says that Yevgeny will be awarded scholarship. This is a good thing for all of us. Yevgeny will be close to work, away from kids who bully him, and he will have better education than both of his parents. Stop being a dumbass," Svetlana scolded.

"Fine, fine. Just don't keep me in the dark with shit like this. If you are going to make a decision for Yevgeny, at least let me know ahead of time. I'm surprised he didn't tell me himself. The little pisser never keeps anything from me," Mickey whined.

"He does not know this yet. This is also why I came to get him early. So we can tell him together," Svetlana admitted.

"Well what if I had said no to your plan?" Mickey complained.

"You act tough, but in the end you always do what's best for Yevgeny. I see you have poured him his granola cereal," Svetlana teased.

"Shut up," Mickey flipped Svetlana off for the second time that morning.

"Hey mom, you're early. Did you come to eat breakfast with us?" Yevgeny asked hopefully as he emerged from his bedroom.

"No, Yevvy. Your papa and I have to talk with you about your school," Svetlana softened as she turned to Yevgeny. "We think it would be best if you started going to a private school," Svetlana started.

"Easy with the 'we' shit," Mickey interrupted.

"The private school is so close to where momma and papa work. You will still get to see all of your friends, and you make new friends at new school," Svetlana reasoned.

"Do I have to wear some dumbass uniform?" Yevgeny questioned sullenly.

"Yes, but it won't be so bad," Svetlana added with a glare at Mickey to say something.

"Look Yev, since you'll be so close to where we work, we can see each other every day," Mickey piped in.

With that, Yevgeny started beaming.

Mickey found himself walking side by side with Yevgeny as they approached his new private school. Mickey silently mourned the fact that Yevgeny had reached the age where he no longer wanted to hold his father's hand in public.

"So while you're in this new school, you keep the cursing at a minimum. I don't want these shitheads to think we raised you the wrong way," Mickey warned.

"Don't worry dad, this is going to be awesome. My friend Tony who lives down the street from mom's place goes here and he says that you can get away with practically anything at this school," Yevgeny whispered excitedly.

"No kid. You're not getting away with _shit_ at this school. The whole purpose of you going here is so you don't become a fuck up like your dad. Be good to your teachers and I better not here a word of you cutting up while you're in this school. "

"Alright, dad. Jesus," Yevgeny whined as they walked into the main office. Mickey silently cursed as he noticed his words were already earning him glares from who he assumed were teachers and secretaries.

"Hey. I'm here to sign my kid Yevgeny Milkovich up for school here. His mom said she already spoke with the principal. I'm just here to sign some paperwork," Mickey explained in what he felt was a polite manner to the rigid old bat who was already eyeing the tattoos on his hands.

"Oh, yes we've been expecting you. My name is Mrs. Johnson, and I'm the school administrative assistant. Principal Sampson will be out to meet with you in just a moment."

"Alright. Thanks. Have a seat squirt," Mickey gestured Yevgeny toward one of the chairs across the room.

Before they could make their way over, Mickey was surprised by a booming, jovial voice.

"You must be Mr. and little Yevgeny Milkovich!" the principal greeted excitedly. Mickey tried his best to hide his loathing as he pictured the principal as a Sesame Street reject.

"Yeah, how you doin'? Feel free to call me Mickey," he offered as he shook the principal's hand.

"You can call me Yev, and I'm not that little. I'll be taller than my dad in a few years," Yevgeny piped up.

"Alright, easy there squirt. Let's get you through the third grade first," Mickey smiled down at Yevgeny.

"Well Mr. Mickey, I've already spoken with your lovely wife about registering Yev here. I'll tell you what, all we need is a few signatures from you. Why don't we take a tour first?" the principal offered up with a smile.

"Yeah, sounds good man. Let's just make it quick."

"So now that you have seen the majority of the school Mr. Milkovich, do you have any questions or concerns?" the principal asked.

"Well a school looks pretty much the same wherever you go so I can't really say I have a question right now." Mickey answered trying to keep on a positive face in front of Yev.

"Sounds good. Well then, Yevgeny's class is currently in gym right now, but this is a good chance to meet his teacher. His classroom is just up ahead."

The principal led the way as Mickey followed behind Yevgeny with his hands on his shoulders. Yevgeny looked up to make faces at Mickey as they walked into the classroom. Mickey was focused on sticking his tongue out at Yevgeny when he vaguely heard the principal introduce Yevgeny's teacher Mr. Gallagher.

"….Mr. Gallagher, this is Yevgeny Milkovich, and his father Mr. Mickey Milkovich." Mickey's heart felt as though it dropped to his stomach and his smile faded as he saw a flash of red hair and registered the name. For a moment, piercing blue eyes stared back at clear blue ones as Mickey and Ian saw each other for the first time in eight years.

Yevgeny noticed the change in his father's demeanor by the tight grip he now held on his shoulders. Yevgeny took this as a cue to be nice to his new teacher. He shook loose from his father's grip and bounded forward to Ian.

"Hi, Mr. Gallagher. I'm Yevgeny, but you can just call me Yev for short. You don't have to worry about me catching up to the other students. I was already the smartest one at my last school, and I know how to take care of myself. We're going to get along just fine. I have a good feeling about this," Yevgeny reassured confidently.

Ian smiled down at the eight-year-old whom he hadn't seen since he was a baby. "I have a good feeling about this too, Yev. I don't doubt your brilliance," Ian retorted keeping his eyes fixed on Yevgeny.

"Hey dad, my teacher's name is Gallagher just like your tattoo. Except it looks like it's spelled differently." Yevgeny said as he pointed to Ian's name plate on his desk.

Mickey flushed slightly as his hand went instinctively to the tattoo he had over his heart. Mickey frowned as he thought about that fucking tattoo that prompted nothing but awkward questions from prisoners, the random hook-ups he'd had over the last three years, his current boyfriend, and worst of all Yevgeny. The first night Svetlana let Yev stay at Mickey's place after he had gotten out of prison was filled with Yev asking all about 'Ian Galager.' Mickey lied and told Yev that Ian Galager was the name of his favorite writer. 'He must have been really important to you if you have a tattoo of his name where you can see it every day,' Yev insisted. As Mickey remembered that conversation, he felt a swell of bitterness and anger surge through him.

"Are you okay dad? I was nice like you said," Yevgeny questioned.

Mickey looked up to find Yevgeny and Principal Sampson looking at him curiously. Mickey took notice that the only one not to meet his eyes was Ian who was determinedly looking at the floor. "Yeah, I'm fine squirt. You did a really good job."

"I've got an idea, how about I take Yevgeny here down to the gym so he can be with the rest of his class? This will give you a chance to ask Mr. Gallagher any questions you might have about how his classroom runs. When I get back, we'll go ahead and sign the paperwork. Sound good?" Before waiting for an answer, Principal Sampson was already leading Yevgeny out of the door. Mickey heard a quick 'bye dad' from Yevgeny, and shouted a "Have a good day" to the back of Yev's head as he rushed excitedly out the door.

Mickey stood for a few moments with his back to Ian. Instead of turning around, Mickey began walking towards the closed door.

"Wait, Mickey. Hold on, please," Ian asked. Mickey thought he heard an edge of desperation in his voice, but shook it off in disbelief.

"What Gallagher?" Mickey asked trying to keep the edge out of his voice as he finally turned around to face Ian.

"I just…I just wanted….Well do you have any questions for me?" Ian asked with wide eyes. Mickey softened slightly at the sight of Ian. He was instantly reminded of a 15 year old Ian using those eyes to beg Mickey for any kind of reassurance that he cared. Mickey was always sure that look would be the death of him. Now, Mickey felt his anger rise again before he could give in to those goddamn beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, actually I do have a question for you. Are you on something?"

"What?" Ian asked with genuine confusion.

"Are you taking your fucking meds? I swear to God, if you pull any of that crazy shit around Yev now, we're going to have a fucking problem firecrotch," Mickey warned.

In spite of the situation, Ian smiled at the continued use of his not-so-complimentary nickname. "Yes, Mickey I promise you. I found the right balance of medications years ago. I have never done anything 'crazy' in front of a student, and I would never ever do anything to hurt Yevgeny. You don't have to worry," Ian responded calmly.

Apparently satisfied with that answer, Mickey turned to leave again before he was stopped in his tracks. "Mickey, don't leave," Ian begged again.

"What Gallagher? What is it that you want from me?" Mickey snapped.

"Nothing, I just….I wanted to ask how you've been….If everything is ok? If…." Ian stopped short. He wanted to ask so much more, but he knew now was not the time to press his luck.

"Everything is peachy fuckin' keen Gallagher. I'm out of jail, I got a job, and I have Yevgeny. I have everything I need," Mickey insisted.

"What work are you doing these days?" Ian asked warily, remembering the schemes Mickey would concoct.

"I'm a manager at the Quiznos up the street, and I work part time as a mechanic. So if you need a sandwich and your car fixed I'm your guy," Mickey said curtly.

"Well, you always were my guy for everything," Ian blurted without thinking.

Mickey looked up in surprise at Ian's comment. He hadn't been Ian's 'guy' in a very long time, but the memories he held of being with Ian were still vivid. Mickey had to admit that the years had been kind to Ian. He was still tall and lean. His red hair and freckles still clashed perfectly with his translucent, pale skin. Mickey's eyes rested on Ian's rosy lips; those lips that brought him endless joy whether they were wrapped warmly around his stiff cock, nibbling at his neck, or pressed against his own lips begging to be closer. Mickey's heart started to race as he tried and failed to shake the image of Ian's glorious naked body. Despite his anger, the urge to have Ian bend him over the desk and pound into him relentlessly was surging with each passing second. Mickey was saved from his own thoughts by Ian clearing his throat.

"Sorry, I just meant…it's good to see you Mickey. I'm happy to hear you're doing well," Ian finished lamely.

"Yeah, whatever Gallagher. Just don't bring up the fact that we know each other to Yevgeny. The only thing he should be hearing from you is about his school assignments and shit. Otherwise, stay away. You're good at that anyway," Mickey said coldly.

Ian looked stung at Mickey's harsh words, but before he could respond, the door was swung open by the ever cheerful Principal Sampson. "Well Mr. Milkovich, Yevgeny seems to be fitting right in with the rest of his classmates. He's a pistol that one," the principal added good-naturedly.

"Yeah, I guess he is," Mickey stated trying, once again, not to roll his eyes. "Look, can we get this paperwork thing going already? I need to be at work soon," Mickey said pointedly.

"Right you are Mr. Milkovich. Let's just head to my office and we'll have you out of here in two shakes of a tail feather."

"Right." Mickey responded. Without another word, Mickey turned again to head out of the door. As he stepped over the threshold, Mickey heard a faint "Goodbye, Mr. Milkovich." Mickey couldn't tell if the voice was sad, angry, or apathetic. As he closed the door, Mickey willed himself not to care either way.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Mickey paced up and down the alley behind the Quiznos he was managing. He had walked in 15 minutes late and earned a glare from his employees when he immediately left through the back door without a word; a pack of cigarettes in hand. Cigarette butts surrounded his feet as Mickey grabbed his phone out of his pocket to call his sister Mandy. Mandy had, thankfully, moved back to Chicago while Mickey was still in prison. After one too many trips to the hospital because of her abusive boyfriend, Mandy wised up and came back home. Once Mickey got out of jail, Mandy moved into a two bedroom apartment with a friend five minutes away from him.

"What the fuck do you want Mick? You know I'm asleep this early in the morning," Mandy complained.

"Good morning to you too sunshine. Wake your lazy ass up. I need to talk to you," Mickey said hurriedly.

"Lazy? You know I have work later shithead," Mandy snapped angrily.

"Oh give me a fucking break. Just because you were up late blowing guys doesn't mean I have sympathy for your sleep schedule. Now tell me, have you been keeping in touch with Ian?" Mickey questioned.

"Ian? Ian Gallagher?"

"No, Ian McKellen. Of course I mean Ian Gallagher! How many fucking Ian's do we both know?" Mickey snapped.

"Calm your tits, fuckwad. No, I haven't heard from Ian since I left. I tried to get in touch with him when I came back, but he wasn't around the old neighborhood anymore. I heard he's a teacher or some shit on the north side," Mandy explained.

"You heard? Heard from who? And why didn't you feel the need to say anything to me about it?" Mickey whined.

"I don't remember who I heard it from, and I didn't tell you because bringing up Ian's name is like saying Voldemort around you. Any time someone mentions him, you get all hysterical. I figured you wouldn't want to know. Why are you asking now?"

"Guess who Yevgeny's new teacher is."

"You're shitting me! You saw Ian? How is he?" Mandy asked excitedly.

"How the fuck should I know? I went up there to sign Yev up for school. I didn't have time to chit chat with raggedy Anne," Mickey explained.

"So, let me get this straight, you run into the love of your life after eight years, and you had nothing to say to him?" Mandy questioned curiously.

"You can shove that 'love of my life' bullshit up your ass. I moved on a long time ago. There was nothing to say. I don't give a shit about the stupid redhead," Mickey declared taking one last drag on his cigarette.

"Then why are you calling me now to ask about him," Mandy countered. Mickey could just see the smug grin on her face as she spoke.

"Shut up. I have to get to work," Mickey finished as he hung up on her quickly.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Mickey was so busy at the restaurant, he only thought of Ian six times instead of every minute of the day like he thought he would. Mickey took surprisingly well to being a manager. The first year out of prison he had to resign himself to making sandwiches for Svetlana's idiot customers. Any time he had to deal with one of the smug assholes that came in, he would just grit his teeth and remember that it was much better than any job his parole officer would come up with.

The second Svetlana saw that Mickey was willing to pay his dues, she moved him up to manager. Mickey certainly had experience leading a group, but he was a bit more used to guns and knives than lettuce and tomatoes. Still, his job paid the bills, made Svetlana happy, and kept him out of trouble.

As Mickey arrived home, he was greeted by a pleasant sight. Taylor, his boyfriend of six months, was inside waiting for him stretched across the couch. The first two and a half years Mickey spent out of jail were all about surviving. All Mickey could think about was keeping his head above water and trying to make a life for Yevgeny. He ventured out to the local bars for the occasional back alley romp or bathroom quickie, but there was no one that he felt was worthy of coming into his world. When Taylor started coming into the auto place where Mickey worked part time, he was completely oblivious to his stares and flirtatious conversation. When Taylor started bringing his car in every other day for windshield checks and other nonsense repairs, Mickey finally started taking the hint.

Taylor was a tall, lean, rugged blonde. Mickey never thought for a second he would be in a relationship with a Mads Mikkelsen look-a-like, but he quickly found out that Taylor could hold his own in Southside. Taylor was a no-nonsense graphic designer who didn't flinch when Mickey told him about his past. Taylor made it very clear that he had been through his own shady past but now he had no room for drama in his life; Mickey was happy to oblige. Mickey slowly but surely opened up, and allowed Taylor to soften the hard shell that he had become. After a couple of months, Mickey had even introduced him to Yevgeny. Things finally seemed to be settling down in his life.

After such a surreal day, Mickey was happy to grab a beer and settle in next to Taylor. However, his mind could not stop from flashing to thoughts of Ian. As they watched TV, Mickey could only picture the clear blue eyes and stark red hair that used to haunt his every thought in prison.

"Hey, what's up with you Gizmo? You seem more tense and brooding than usual, and I didn't think that was possible," Taylor jokingly asked.

"Ah, it's nothing. I just uhhh…" Mickey hesitated.

"What happened? Is Svetlana giving you shit again about keeping Yev over for a few extra days?" Taylor questioned.

"No, no. It's really nothing. I just ran into somebody today that I haven't seen for a while," Mickey answered evading Taylor's curious eyes.

"Who did you see? Was it your dad?" Taylor pried apprehensively.

"No, nothing like that. I just ran into my ex, Ian this morning," Mickey admitted as he stole a quick glance at Taylor. Mickey could not gauge Taylor's expressionless face.

"Ian?" Taylor asked blankly. "Tattoo Ian?"

"Yes, that Ian," Mickey responded exasperatedly. "Look, I don't want to get into a whole fuckin' conversation about it. I just thought I should tell you because he's going to be Yev's teacher at this new school. It's not a big deal, so let's just nip this in the bud before it becomes a thing alright."

"What do you mean 'before it becomes a thing' Mick? It's already a thing! We can't even have sex without the reminder of your ex-boyfriend permanently attached to you! It was one thing when all I had to worry about was a stupid, impulsive tattoo, but now I have to worry about the actual person too?" Taylor stressed as he bounded from the couch onto his feet.

"You don't have to worry about shit Ty. Why would I tell you about it if something was going to happen? I've told you before, and I will tell you again…I moved on from Ian a long time ago. We're not going to keep having this conversation. This tattoo means nothing to me…..Ian means nothing to me. So just relax." Mickey reassured.

"If it doesn't mean anything then get it removed," Taylor suggested.

"You know I can't afford that. I barely have enough to take care of myself, Yevgeny, and this shithole apartment. Where exactly do you think I'm going to get the money for a tattoo removal?" Mickey questioned angrily.

"I'll pay for it myself. It's a small price to pay to make this little threesome a twosome finally," Taylor offered.

"When did you get to be such a jealous little bitch? I didn't say I wanted to blow him. I just said he is going to be Yevgeny's teacher. He is no more involved in our lives than that," Mickey noted.

"I'm not being jealous, I'm being practical. Judging by the tattoo and what _you've_ told me, this guy really did a number on you. There's no room for both of us in your life. I'm just trying to protect you," Taylor said.

"I don't need you to protect me alright? I know how to take care of myself," Mickey said coldly.

"Alright tough guy. Call me when you're not acting like a completely obtuse asshole," Taylor said as he walked out of the door.

Mickey rolled his eyes and slumped back down on the couch after he watched Taylor walk away. His hands raked down over his face in exasperation. Mickey thought he would be able to handle himself if Ian ever came back into his life. Things were already going to hell in a handbasket, and Ian hadn't even been back in the picture for 24 hours.

Mickey spent close to an hour chain smoking and trying to figure out how he would make it up to Taylor. After several phone calls went straight to voicemail, and his texts went unanswered, Mickey was surprised to hear a knock at the door.

"I knew you'd be back you little bit….what the fuck are you doing here?" Mickey asked abruptly.

"Still the same old charming Mickey I see," Ian replied with a shy smile. "I'm guessing you were expecting someone else?"

Mickey quickly recovered from the shock of seeing Ian again so soon, "well, what can I say? I'm a classic," Mickey deadpanned. "What are you doing here?" Mickey asked again.

"Well I was just at Fiona's, so I thought I would stop on by and see my old pal Mickey," Ian answered with a smirk. Mickey stared back blank-faced.

"I asked around to a few people about where you lived. I just wanted to see if we could clear the air…." Ian began.

"Clear the air? We haven't spoken in eight years Gallagher. I haven't been looking for you and you haven't been looking for me so I'd say the air is pretty goddamn clear from here," Mickey explained.

"Right, I guess that was a poor choice of words. Look Mickey, I love my job. Now that Yevgeny is in my class I don't want there to be any problems. I want us to get along for the sake of Yevgeny."

"Problems? Are you fuckin' serious right now. The way I remember it, you would always show up at _my_ doorstep with a problem. Actually, it was very similar to you coming to my door right now. I guess some things don't ever change," Mickey remarked coldly.

Ian shook his head in frustration, "That didn't come out the way I meant it. I didn't mean that you were the problem…Huhhhh, can I come in for a minute?" Ian sighed. Mickey looked apprehensive for a moment. He wanted to slam the door in Ian's face, or punch him and throw him down the hallway. However, all he could think to do was stand back from the door and let Ian in.

"Have a seat," Mickey said as he gestured to the couch he and Taylor were occupying just an hour before. Mickey strolled into the kitchen.

"Do you want a beer Gallagher?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Ian replied. Mickey grabbed two beers from the kitchen and handed one to Ian. Instead of sitting next to him, Mickey made his way back to the doorway of the kitchen to stand and face Ian. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Mickey spoke up.

"Well, you came all the way over here and asked to come in. I was thinking you may have had something more to say," Mickey said more harshly than he meant to.

"You would have thought this would be a little more planned out, but I'm having some trouble coming up with the words Mick," Ian admitted.

"You know what I always liked about you Gallagher, is that you always had the balls to say how you felt all of the time. I hate to see you lose that," Mickey said.

"Yeah well, I'm not exactly the same person Mick," Ian sighed. "All I wanted to say Mickey…..is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way that we left things all those years ago. I never meant to hurt you. Between my bipolar disorder, my crazy family, our volatile relationship, and just being 17, I just didn't know how to handle things back then. Apparently, I don't know how to handle them now either," Ian joked.

"Yeah, no shit," Mickey said with a begrudging smirk.

"I never seem to know the right words with you Mickey; you've always had a weird effect on me," Ian admitted.

"I know the feeling," Mickey replied.

For a few moments the two just stared at each other. There was so much Mickey wanted to say to the man standing just two feet from him, but he was at a loss for words. He hadn't expected an apology, and he wasn't sure how he felt about the one he just received. Looking at Ian, Mickey suddenly felt a heavy feeling in his chest that he couldn't quite place.

The sound of Mickey's phone ringing startled both Ian and Mickey back into reality. Mickey grabbed his phone from his kitchen table and saw Taylor's face looking up at him. A wave of guilt washed over him as he pressed ignore and set his phone down. As he turned back to face Ian, he saw the tall redhead stand up and walk towards the door.

"I hope we can be friends Mick. It was really good to see you again." Without another word, Ian opened the door and walked away. Mickey stared at the closed door feeling more confused than he had in years. Not knowing what else he could take today, Mickey went to his room, collapsed on the bed, and slept.


End file.
